Yellow
by katielovessherlockandloki
Summary: Ashton Rollinson is up for a test, and she has to pass it. Castiel has chosen her for her to aid the Winchesters in the oncoming Apocalypse. If she completes the test and is worthy to help, she can help stop the Apocalypse and the storm following it's path. Can she help keep the Winchesters on their feet and heaven and hell from tearing themselves apart in a battle for power?


The first thing I remember is yellow.

School bus yellow, to my misfortune.

It was a normal day, as far as I knew. Spring was coming but it was still a bit chilly and I had my school things, coming back from holiday. As the bus approached, I felt someone jump up beside me; a flash of blonde and blue plaid caught my eye. I grinned, Taylor.

I looked at him funnily, he's never been at my bus stop, ever.

"What are you doing here, kid?" I teased as usual. He laughs and shrugs. His hand rested the strap of his brown leather backpack.

"My bus didn't show up, I was hoping I could ride with you." He replies with a grin. I shrugged and said why not, and then we boarded the bus.

As usual, I told my friend Kris to get out of my usual seat and told Taylor to sit with me, to Kris's dismay, but she had her own seat already. But, instead he sat in the seat behind me, saying he needed to think about some things. Which was strange, since he was very talkative to me whenever he found it possible. But I stuck in my earbuds and leaned back, watching outside pass as we picked up the rest of the kids.

When we got to school, it was strange. It looked the same, but the feeling was very much different from what I thought I knew. I looked back to find Taylor, but he was gone in a sea of faces. I looked around wildly for him, for the normal blue plaid or his sideswept-blonde hair. But he was _gone. _I looked to Kris for help but she was already talking with her friends Kim and Maddie about what she did over break. So, I trudged along.

Another thing that was strange was I didn't see any of my other friends. Well, any of my close ones, to be exact. I didn't see Allison, Kristen, Christine, or, even Krissie. I walked to my dorm and sighed, sitting on my normal bed, the room I've grown to know. My roommate, Jamie, wasn't in yet. Her side of the room was clean, neat, calm, collected. But I found the atmosphere here strange… almost terrifying. I looked at my iPhone 4, the date was January 3, 2012. Time: 8:00 A.M. Normal. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall, going past people and their dorms.

Suddenly, I got a feeling, a really weird feeling. I felt dizzy, sick. Then, I realized, I didn't remember _any _of my classes. Only the teachers names, but not the order, or their room numbers. I made my way to the guidance counselor, since she was the closest to me.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you tell me my classes? I've forgotten." I laughed. She laughs and nods, her big gold earrings bouncing back and forth as she did.

"Of course! All you crazy kids seem to have forgotten with all that crazy and fun going on over break." She laughs and finds my name, listing off my teachers. But, something was wrong. Oh, _terribly, _wrong! And I knew it!

She listed all my teachers I had 2 years _before, _not the ones I have this year! I nodded a thank you and got the sickest feeling in my stomach. Something was off, something was wrong, something wasn't right.

I went to the nearest teacher, Mrs. Brown, the grouchy history teacher and asked her the date. She gives me a weird look and says August 22, 2010. I almost passed out, there was no _way. _I asked around several other times but everyone gave me the same answer, August 22. 2010. Then, my stomach dropped, so did my heart. If it's 2010… I haven't met Taylor yet.

_No._

I pushed through people, knowing if I haven't met him, we're no longer together, he's still in Texas. He has no idea who I am. I stopped at the staircase and ripped out my phone from my bag and dialed his number, only because I remembered. It no longer existed on my phone. I waited impatiently, my chest about to rip open and my heart about to stop.

I can't lose him, if I do, I'll go insane.


End file.
